


A Fairy Tale Date

by AdrianaLoud1996



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaLoud1996/pseuds/AdrianaLoud1996
Summary: Winston invites Lola to his house so they can hang out together, eventually leading to a sleepover.





	1. Chapter 1

One sunny Friday morning in Royal Woods, Winston Milbourne lay in his bed peacefully sleeping. The door of his bedroom lightly creaked open and one of his servants, Benjamin, crept inside. Benjamin walked towards Winston’s window and opened his light blue curtains, allowing the sun beams to hit his face. Winston’s left eye opened slightly and a small moan escaped from his mouth.

“Good morning, Master Winston. It’s time to get ready for school,” Benjamin greeted.

Winston sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Thanks for the wake up call Benjamin,” Winston mumbles as he tries to wake up.

“Shall I draw you a bath? Or maybe a shower?” Benjamin asks.

“I don’t have time to take a shower or bath. Besides, don’t you know I take them at night?” Winston points out.

Benjamin just stands there pondering what Winston has said. His eyes widen, “Oh of course. My mistake Master,” Benjamin says in embarrassment.

“That’s alright,” Winston says.

“Shall I get your clothes for you?” Benjamin asks.

Winston gets out of bed. As he proceeds to make it himself without his servant’s assistance, he subtly rolled his eyes.

“No Benjamin. I can get my own clothes,” Winston groans, “Can you please leave so I can get dressed in peace?”

Benjamin gives a silent nod and leaves the room. After ten or so minutes of getting dressed and grooming himself until he looks and feels good, Winston exits his bedroom and makes his way downstairs to the dining room.

He is greeted by his mother Olivia and his father Louis, who are eating their breakfast.

“Good morning Son,” Louis greeted in his British accent. 

(A/N: I made Winston to be half British, so his father is British and his mother is American. Winston himself is American.)

“Morning father,” Winston greeted back.

“Good morning, my dear,” Olivia greets lovingly as she kisses Winston on his temple.

“Morning mom,” Winston says.

He looks at his breakfast, which are two blueberry waffles with syrup poured on them. After he sat down, he began using his fork and knife to cut small pieces of his waffles.

They continued to eat breakfast in silence. Once he finished, Winston looked up at his parents so he can ask them something.

“Hey I have a question for you,” Winston says.

“What is it?” Louis asked.

“Well you know that girl Lola Loud?” Winston asks.

His father grinned, “Ah yes, the one that sent you a love note.”

“The one that you have a crush on,” Olivia teased while winking at her son.

Feeling embarrassed at his mother’s teasing, Winston rubbed the back of his head bashfully, “Yes that’s the one.”

“Anyway, we have been socializing at school for a while now and I’ve been thinking about something. I want to invite her over. You know, so you guys can meet her and she can see what my home is like, that kind of stuff,” Winston explains, “So...can she?”

Winston’s parents look at each other for a brief moment and whispered to each other discussing whether or not this was a good idea.

While he waited patiently for his parents to give him an answer, Winston summoned two maids, one named Gwendolyn and one named Mary Ann.

“Gwendolyn, I’m finished with my plate,” Winston says quietly as not to disturb his parents.

“Of course Master Winston,” Gwendolyn says as she takes Winston’s plate and silverware into the kitchen.

“Mary Ann, my schoolbag is in the parlor, can you get it for me please?” Winston requests.

“Yes Master Winston,” Mary Ann says as she follows Winston’s order and leaves the room.

Louis and Olivia continue to whisper for a few more seconds before finally turning to their son.

“Winston, we haven’t met the girl prior to today, so this meeting will be just as much a surprise to us as it would be to her,” Louis began.

Winston gives a nervous little frown and wonders where his father’s going with this.

Olivia smiled as she said her peace, “Based upon your description of her, she seems to be a lovely young lady and we trust your judgement.”

Winston’s eyes slightly light up as he waits in anticipation for his parents’ response.

“Therefore…” Both his parents say in unison.

A grin appears on Winston’s face.

“We would love for you to bring her here!” Olivia says happily.

“Especially since you seem to care about her,” Louis added.

Feeling overjoyed at his parents’ approval, Winston gets up from his chair and rushes to them. He throws his arms around them in a big hug.

“Oh thank you Mom and Dad. You won’t regret having her here. I almost guarantee you’ll love her like I do,” Winston cries in joy.

Both his parents’ eyes widen after hearing Winston’s last statement. “What?” They gasp in unison.

After realizing what he said, he chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head. Before he can explain himself, a car horn blasts outside. Or rather, a limo horn. It was the family chauffeur waiting to drive Winston to school.

“I should go now. I’ll see you later, and so will Lola,” Winston says as he walks towards the front door.

As he makes his way towards the front door, Mary Ann holds out a black bag that has a long single strap attached to it.

“Your school bag Master Winston,” Mary Ann says.

“Thank you,” Winston says as he grabs the bag and drapes the strap over his right shoulder so that the strap is diagonally placed on his bod and the bag is resting on his left hip.

The doorman, named Henry, opens the door and tips his hat at Winston.

“Thanks Henry,” Winston says as he walks down five steps.

When Winston approaches the limo, the chauffeur, named Roger, opens the door.

“Morning Roger,” Winston greets.

“Good morning Winston sir,” Roger says.

Once Roger closes the door, he goes to the driver’s seat and drives Winston to school.


	2. Chapter 2

About 10 or so minutes after he left his mansion, Winston finally arrived at school. Once he bid Roger goodbye, he left the limousine and walked inside the school building. While walking to his first grade classroom, he was able to catch a glimpse of Lola’s sister Lucy and her brother Lincoln, who were heading to their own classrooms further down the hall.

Once he finally reaches his classroom, Winston walks inside and removes his bag from his shoulder and puts the bag in his cubby. He is then greeted by his teacher Mr. Cooper.

“Hi Winston,” Mr. Cooper greeted.

“Morning Mr. C,” Winston says.

Winston was able to spot Lola right away and grinned as he approached her. Lola’s entire face lit up when she sees her beloved prince coming to her.

“Winstie Boo!” Lola squealed as she waved at Winston.

“Hello my princess,” Winston sighs chivalrously as he takes Lola’s hand and kisses it. Lola giggles.

Winston sits down next to Lola. After greeting her, Winston notices that her twin sister Lana was missing.

“Where’s Lana, dear?” Winston wonders.

“We think she might have caught a stomach bug from playing in the mud at the park,” Lola explains, “Because yesterday when she came home from the park, she complained that her stomach was hurting. Then she threw up all night which kept waking me up. So she stayed home today.”

“Oh that’s too bad,” Winston says sympathetically.

“Why do you ask?” Lola wonders.

“I was just wondering since I noticed she wasn’t here. After all, she’s your twin, so I consider her a friend,” Winston explains.

“I had no idea,” Lola confessed, “Anyway, that’s actually very sweet of you to be considerate of my twin’s condition.”

Unfortunately for Winston, class was starting right now, so he couldn’t ask Lola about coming over to his house after school. However, he was a very patient person and can wait for a more appropriate time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Much later, it was recess, so now would be the best time for Winston to ask Lola what he has been meaning to ask her all day. Before he does though, he heads to the field and picks a bright red flower to present to his princess.

One of the sad things about Winston is that he was usually a primary target of bullying by older kids who see his gallant behavior and fancy style of dress as something to be ridiculed instead of admired. So hearing the mock laughter and name calling (most notably “fruitcake” and “priss”) was nothing new to him.

But the joke was on them because Winston was in a much too chipper mood to let the ridicule get to him. So he ignored them and looked for Lola. He finally found her in the sandbox working on a simple sand castle.

Winston slowly tiptoes across the sandbox so as not to disturb Lola’s sand castle. She looked up from what she was doing and beamed at her prince.

“Hi,” Lola greeted.

“Hello,” Winston sighed as he held the flower in front of Lola’s face.

Her pupils widened as she stood up from the ground and took the flower from Winston.

“This is so pretty, thank you,” Lola whispered.

“Hey I have something to ask you,” Winston says.

“Alright, what is it?” Lola wonders.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I think you’ll like this idea a lot,” Winston began.

Lola tilted her head to the side in curiosity; which was a pose that Winston just adored.

“Would you like to come over to my house after school? I’d love to show you around, and I just know you’ll like it,” Winston asks.

The expression on Lola’s face seemed to be pretty vague on how she feels about Winston’s question. Her eyes said that she loved the idea of spending time with Winston outside of school. But a nervous little frown that she displayed said that she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to do so.

“I’ll have to ask my mom and dad first. This will be the first time I’ve been to somebody else’s house,” Lola explains.

“Are your parents picking you up today?”

“Yes. They pick us all up.”

Winston gets an idea, “My chauffeur can talk to your parents and hopefully they’ll let you come over.”

Lola’s eyes widen, “Chauffeur? You mean like a limo driver?!”

“Yes. I told you I was rich,” Winston comments, wondering why Lola seemed surprised at the mention of his chauffeur.

“I thought you were just kidding!” Lola exclaimed.

Winston raised an eyebrow and started chuckling, “Well I can assure you that I’m not kidding,” He laughs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, the two of them stand near Winston’s parked limo and wait in anticipation. Currently, Roger (Winston’s chauffeur) was talking to Rita and Lynn Sr, who are standing next to Vanzilla.

“I hope they let me go,” Lola whispers.

“Me too,” Winston replies.

After two minutes of talking, Roger steps aside and Rita and Lynn Sr looked at Lola and Winston. Lynn Sr gives a hearty thumbs up and Rita gives a nod of approval. This meant that Lola can go.

Overjoyed, Lola ran over to her parents and thanked them by giving them a big hug, similar to what Winston did this morning.

Her parents eventually drove away with three of her siblings (Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa) in the van. Lola walked back to Winston.

“Are you ready?” Winston asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Lola squealed.

“Roger?” Winston commanded.

“At your service, Sir,” Roger replied.

He opens the door to the limo and bows his head in order to allow Lola to enter the vehicle.

Lola turns to Winston, “Ladies first Lola,” Winston says as he smiles warmly at her.

A feeling of warmth suddenly appeared in her chest. No boy has ever been so polite towards her before, and it felt nice to say the least.

Lola turned and faced Roger, “Thank you Sir,” Lola says politely as she curtsies.

After she gets inside the limousine, Winston follows her inside. After everybody gets inside, Roger finally drives off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola is completely enthralled by the limo. She’s constantly looking around the inside and is now running her hand across the velvet seating.

“I see you like it,” Winston comments while smiling.

“Oh I do,” Lola sighs.

Winston reaches down and opens a miniature fridge that’s under the seat in front of him. He pulls out a bottle of water and closes the fridge.

“You want some water?” Winston offers.

Lola looks over and her eyes widen, “Where’d you get that?”

“From here,” Winston says as he points to the fridge in front of him.

“Wow! You have your own fridge in your limo?!” Lola squeals.

“Yep. But the only thing we’re allowed to have in here is water. Water doesn’t make a huge mess when it spills and it doesn’t leave a stain,” Winston explains.

“That makes sense. Sure, I’ll have some water,” Lola says as she takes the bottle from Winston.

It took a good 10 minutes to finally get to their destination. They reached an iron gate that said “Huntington Manor”.

“You live here?!” Lola gasps.

“Yep. My house is at the very end of the block,” Winston says.

After the gate opens and Roger drives through it, he drives to the end of the block towards a huge mansion.

When Lola lays eyes on the white marble house in front of her, she was entranced.

“Pinch me, I must be dreaming!” Lola sighed dreamily.

Her dreamy state was interrupted when she felt a sudden sharp pain on her shoulder, “Oww!” She yelped.

She turned around and saw Winston remove his thumb and index finger from her shoulder.

“Did you just pinch me?” Lola questions.

“Yep. I wanted to see if you were actually dreaming,” Winston giggles.

“Winstie, that was just a figure of speech,” Lola scoffed.

“I know that. I was just messing with you Princess,” Winston says as he winks at her.

Roger stops the limo right in front of the house. He exits the vehicle and opens the door. He then tips his hat at Lola.

“Go ahead,” Winston urges.

Lola exits the limo and thanks Roger. Then Winston does the same thing.

“Shall we?” Winston requests as he bends his arm at the elbow indicating that he wants Lola to wrap her own arm around his.

It’s always been a dream of Lola’s to wrap her own arm around a boy’s. “Oh Winston,” Lola sighs dreamily as she wraps her arm around Winston’s.

The two of them walk arm in arm towards the front door. Winston rings the doorbell and waits for only 5 seconds before Henry answers the door.

“Good afternoon, Master Winston,” Henry greets as he tips his hat.

“Hi,” Winston greets back.

Henry looks over at Lola, “This must be your guest Lola Loud,” He comments.

“Yes sir,” Lola says.

Henry smiles warmly at her, “Well you’re just as lovely as Winston said you were,” He compliments.

Lola blushes slightly, “Thank you,” She sighs as she curtsies.

“Henry, where’s Mom and Dad? I need to introduce her to them,” Winston asks.

“Your mother is in the living room and your father is in the parlor,” Henry said as he steps aside so the kids can come inside.

“Thanks,” Winston replies as he and Lola enter the house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Do your parents work?” Lola asks Winston.

“Of course they do. But on Fridays and the weekends they work from home,” Winston explains, “My mom is a secretary and my dad is a travel agent, formerly a diplomat.”

“Diplomat? Isn’t that where you travel the world or something?” Lola wonders.

“Kind of. Once I was born, he couldn’t bare the thought of being away from home for months on end. So he resigned from his diplomat job and became a travel agent instead. Now he helps people plan vacations and so forth,” Winston says.

Before they go to the living room, Lola keeps her gaze around the huge mansion. Winston takes notice of this and smiles.

“You want me to give you a tour?” Winston asks.

“Oh yes,” Lola says in a dazed tone.

“Alright,” Winston chuckles.

Lola briefly looks at the shiny white marble floor in front of her.

“Ooh, I can see my beautiful reflection,” Lola sighs as she smiles at her reflection.

“Yep. I can see it too,” Winston says.

“Do we have to take off our shoes?” Lola asks in a worried tone.

“Nah,” Winston says, “Our floor doesn’t usually get scratched up. And if we were to spill something, the maids would just clean it up. No biggie.”

“If you say so Winstie,” Lola sighs.

Winston turns his attention towards a long table, “This is the dining room.”

“Oooh, my whole family can sit there without us being squished together,” Lola squeals.

“Oh yes. I think the largest amount of people we were able to fit in the dining table was 18. So your family will feel right at home here,” Winston comments.

Winston points to a small area near the dining room table, “That’s the kitchen.”

Lola raises an eyebrow, “Hmm, your kitchen seems a lot smaller than I imagined,” Lola comments.

Winston responds to Lola’s comment by simply glancing at her. She gives a nervous little smile.

“Anyway…” Winston began, “Let’s go to the living room so you can meet my mom.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They walk away from the kitchen/dining room and enter a room that has a big screen TV and a tan leather couch. Sitting in the middle of the couch was Winston’s mother Olivia. She was wearing a blue dress and blue sparkly high heels. On her face, Olivia had a pair of dark gray eyeglasses. She also had three gold bracelets on her right wrist and a shiny white pearl necklace on her neck. Her sandy brown hair was tied into a bun. She was holding a silver laptop in her lap and typing away.

“Mom?” Winston spoke up.

Olivia responded to her son calling out to her by looking up. She removed her glasses from her face and beamed at her son and his guest.

“Mom, this is Lola Loud. Lola, this is my mother Olivia,” Winston introduces.

“Nice to meet you,” Lola says politely.

“Aww, aren’t you sweet,” Olivia sighs, “Well we’d be glad to have you as a guest in our home.”

“Thank you,” Lola says.

Suddenly, a ringing sound comes from Olivia’s laptop, “Oh that’s my boss video calling me. I hate to make you leave, but this is very important.”

“Say no more mom,” Winston says as he escorts Lola out of the room.

When they leave the room, Winston points to a flight of marble stairs, “We need to go upstairs to see my dad in the parlor,” Winston says.

“Parlor? Like beauty parlor or ice cream parlor?” Lola giggles.

Winston starts chuckling, “No not that kind of parlor. It’s kinda like a smaller living room. My dad goes in there when he works because it’s nice and private,” He explains.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After they go upstairs and reach their destination,Winston opens the door just a crack, with a quiet creak escaping from it. Then he lightly knocks on the door, “Knock, knock,” Winston whispers.

“Come in,” Winston’s father Louis called from inside the room.

Winston and Lola enter the parlor. Louis was sitting on a chair near a fireplace. Similar to his wife in the other room, Louis also had a silver laptop resting on his lap.

“Dad?” Winston says.

Louis looks up and smiles at Winston’s guest. He places his laptop on a table in front of him, gets up from his chair, and approaches the children.

As Lola gets a closer look at Winston’s father, she is blown away by what she sees. Louis had shiny blonde hair that was neatly combed, which is probably where Winston got his own hair from. He also had a nice smooth face that did not have a single trace of facial hair. He was also wearing a white button down shirt underneath a pitch black suit and shiny black shoes on his feet. That is to say, he looked very handsome, which might explain how Winston himself could be so handsome.

Louis got down on one knee so that he’s on their level and spoke to Lola. “You must be Lola Loud. Winston has told us all about you,” Louis greeted.

As she listened to him, Lola noticed that Louis spoke with a British accent instead of American like Winston and Olivia. However, his voice was so clear and nice to listen to that it didn’t really matter to her.

Louis grabbed Lola’s hand and held it in his own hands. “You’re just as lovely as Winston said you were,” He says as he tenderly kisses her on the hand.

Despite this being the second time she was told this, Lola felt even more entranced by this compliment since it was being said by a handsome man while he kissed her hand. Because of this, she blushed even more until her cheeks were almost completely red.

After releasing Lola’s hand, Louis gets up. “Now if you children don’t mind, I need to get back to work,” Louis instructed as he walked back to the chair he was sitting at earlier.

“Ok, we’ll get out of your hair,” Winston says as he turned towards the door.

Winston was about to leave the room when he turned around to see that Lola was completely frozen in her spot. Confused, he walked back to where she was.

“Lola?”

Lola stood still, with her eyes wide and her mouth in a small circle. Her cheeks are still tinted in a red hue. Her face is very similar to how she looked when Winston gave her a 10 during one of her pageants.

As much as he hated to do this, Winston lightly pushed Lola so she can get moving. “Come on,” He coaxed.

Lola blinked to snap herself out of her daze, “Huh? Oh sorry,” Lola says as she and Winston shuffle out of the parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they exited the parlor, Winston wanted to make sure Lola was no longer in a daze. So he used his index finger to poke Lola in the cheek.

Lola looked at him, “What?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Winston says.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Lola reassures him.

Winston smiles and takes Lola’s hand, “Follow me. There’s one more person I’d like to introduce you to.”

They walk away from the parlor and walk up another flight of marble stairs. Once they reach the top of the stairs, they turn to the left and walk down a hall.

Their journey was interrupted by the sound of loud feet scurrying down the hall from behind them and a loud bark. Before either of them had time to react, a tall, skinny dog with light yellow fur and pointed ears pounces on Winston, knocking him down. The dog then started to affectionately lick Winston’s face, with his tail wagging from side to side. Lola had never seen such a large dog before, so she stood there and stared in awe as the dog continued to slobber all over his young master.

The feeling of his dog licking him so much tickled Winston, so he couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to pry his pet off of him.

“Ha, ha, ha. Hey. Ha, ha, settle down Stefano!” Winston giggled as he used his hand to gently push the dog’s snout away from him.

It takes a while, but Winston manages to push his dog off of him and stands up. With a more stern tone in his body language and voice, he holds out his hand towards the dog.

“Stefano, sit!” Winston commanded.

The dog instantly obeyed and sat, with his tail still wagging, but much slower than it was while he was greeting his master. He also continued to pant, with his mouth wide open.

“Stay still,” Now the dog stopped panting and closed his mouth.

Winston turned to Lola and smiled. “Sorry this big guy startled you. This is my dog Stefano. He was a gift from one of my dad’s former coworkers in Italy. He’s an Italian Greyhound, yellow Lab mix.”

“I’ve never seen such a big dog,” Lola gasps.

“He’s a sweetheart when you get to know him,” Winston says, “How about you hold your hand out so he can sniff it?”

Lola does what she’s told and holds her hand in front of Stefano so he can sniff her hand. After a few seconds of sniffing her hand, Stefano closed his eyes and licked it, much to her surprise and Winston’s happiness.

“Aww, he likes you!” Winston squeals.

Lola smiled at Stefano, with his licks tickling her hand. “Good doggie,” She says.

Winston reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a red rubber ball.

“Stefano! Look boy!” Winston squeals as he waves the ball towards his dog.

Stefano leaps away from Lola and barks happily when he sees the ball. His tail wags very fast and starts panting in excitement.

“Want the ball? You want the ball?” Winston squeals, “Go on boy! Go get it!”

Winston throws the ball down the hall in the direction he and Lola came from; as expected, Stefano chases it, panting all the while.

“That should keep him occupied for a while,” Winston comments.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He grabs Lola’s hand, which is still a little wet from Stefano licking it. “Come on, let’s go up to my room.”

Lola’s face lights up after realizing she’s going to the bedroom of a boy she likes.

It takes them a while to reach their destination, but once they do, Winston opens a large white door. They walk inside and notice a man in the room. He is a tall man wearing a black suit and shiny black shoes. He has dark brown hair that was neatly combed and slicked back.

The man is holding a laundry basket with neatly folded clothes in it. Without turning and looking at Winston and Lola, he just starts talking.

“Oh Master Winston. I just finished your laundry and I’m just putting it away,” He says.

“Benjamin. I’d like you to meet someone,” Winston claims.

Benjamin places the laundry basket on the floor and turns around so he is facing the children. Unlike everyone else they had previously met, he does not smile at Lola. Instead, he maintains a stoic expression.

The two of them approach Benjamin. “Benjamin, this is Lola Loud. Lola, this is one of my servants Benjamin,” Winston introduces.

Benjamin, while still maintaining a small frown, closes his eyes and bows politely to Lola. She isn’t quite sure about him since his first impression seems mysterious.

Benjamin turns to Winston, “Is there anything you and your guest need?”

Winston briefly glances at Lola and places his index finger on his chin. He gets an idea.

“Actually yes there is,” Winston says.

He looks at Lola, “You like tea parties, right?”

Lola raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, “Pfft, do I like tea parties. You know who you’re talking to, right?” She scoffed sarcastically.

“Of course, how foolish of me to ask,” Winston teases.

He turns to Benjamin, “Benjamin, can you please prepare a tea party for Lola and I?”

“Very well Master. I shall attend to your request at once. I’ll summon you as soon as the tea party is ready,” Benjamin says as he leaves the room.

“Thank you Benjamin.”


	5. Chapter 5

Once Benjamin leaves the room, Winston walks further into his room with Lola trailing behind him.  
“So, how do you like it here?” Winston asks.  
Before Lola answers, she turns to her left and notices another small room. The door is only about half open, but she’s still able to see in there. After noticing a bathtub, a sink, and a toilet in there, her eyes and mouth widen after realizing that Winston has his own private bathroom.  
“You have your own bathroom?!” She gasped in awe.  
Winston can’t help but chuckle at Lola’s enthusiasm over his fancy home and lifestyle.  
“So I take it that you like it here,” Winston laughs.  
“Oh I love it!” Lola squeals.  
Winston decides to look around his room for something he and Lola can do together while they waited for their tea party to be ready. While that’s going on, Lola turns to the readers and starts talking to them, but she’s unaware that Winston can hear her.  
“Can you keep a secret?” She asks the readers.  
“You know how they say that if you want to know what someone will look like when they get older you should look at their parents?” Lola whispers to the readers, “Well when I saw Winston’s father, I liked what I saw.” She starts wiggling her eyebrows.  
Winston couldn’t believe what he heard, so he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Beg your pardon?” He gasps.  
Lola looks at her prince with nervousness and red streaks on her cheeks. “You heard that?”  
“I mean, I can tell that you are fond of my father, but...wow,” Winston mumbles.  
“It was a compliment,” Lola squeaks.  
Winston blinked and shook his head, “Anyway…” He began, “Would you like to play some cards while we wait for our tea party?” He holds up a pack of cards.  
“Sure,” Lola agrees, “How ‘bout Go Fish?”  
“Uh, I’m not the biggest fan of Go Fish. How about Concentration instead?”  
Lola scratches her head, “What’s Concentration?”  
“You know. Where we lay all the cards facedown and we try and find two cards that match,” Winston explains.  
“Oh, you mean Match! Sure, we can play that Winstie Boo.”  
Winston takes the cards out of the deck and starts to lay them facedown on the floor. The two of them play a spirited game of Concentration.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 minutes later, their game of Concentration is finished; with Winston as the winner.  
“Are you upset that I won?” He asks.  
Lola looks at her own pile of cards she has collected, which only consists of about 6 cards. Then she looks at Winston’s pile which contains the rest of the deck.  
“Not really. Match can be hard sometimes,” She says.  
“Thanks for being a good sport,” Winston comments.  
Just then, the door opens and Benjamin walks through, “Your tea party is ready out in the garden.”  
Upon hearing that the tea party will take place in a garden, Lola gasps in amazement.  
“Something wrong, Miss Lola?” Benjamin wonders.  
“No, I’m just excited,” She replies.  
With a small grin on his face, Benjamin says, “Very well, follow me please.” Then he opens the door again and bows, signaling them to exit the room.  
Just like he had done when they first arrived at his house, Winston bends his arm at the elbow, signaling Lola to wrap her arm around his.  
“M’lady,” Winston whispers politely.  
With a twinkle in her eye, Lola wraps her arm around Winston’s arm. Benjamin leads them out of Winston’s bedroom and closes the door behind them.  
He continues to lead them out of the house until they reach the backyard.  
What Lola sees leaves her absolutely speechless. There is a small table in front of two small rose bushes. The table has a pastel pink tablecloth draped over it and two chairs facing each other. Sitting in the middle of the table was a teapot, a small white sugar bowl, a small plate of finger sandwiches, a small plate of cookies, and two teacups and saucers.  
Standing on each side of the table were two men in suits and two women in light blue dresses. These were more of Winston’s maids and servants.  
“Welcome!” The maids and servants greeted the two children.  
This scenery was so romantic that it’s one of Lola’s dreams realized. It’s currently taking her breath away.  
Winston glances at her, “Well Princess, what do you think?”  
“Oh Winston,” Lola sighed. These were honestly the only words she can say at the moment since she is so starstruck by this setup for a tea party with Winston.  
“Come on,” Winston releases his arm from Lola’s and takes her hand.  
After the two of them arrive at the table, one of the butlers is about to pull out the chair for Lola. However, Winston holds his hand up to stop the butler from doing so. This is because he wanted to pull Lola’s chair out himself; which is exactly what he did.  
“Thank you,” Lola sighs as her beloved prince pulled her chair out for her. Before she sits down, she curtsies.  
After Lola had sat down and Winston pushed her chair in just slightly, he walked around the table towards the chair directly across from her.  
Winston was just about to pull his own chari out when one of the maids, named Suzette, stopped him from doing so.  
“Allow me,” Suzette whispered as she pulled the chair out for Winston. He gave a silent nod as he sat down and Suzette pushed him in a little bit.  
“Thank you. That will be all,” Winston announced to his butlers and maids.  
Whenever Winston and his parents say “that will be all”, that means that whoever is assisting them is dismissed. Naturally, all who helped set up the tea party bid Winston a final “yes master” and leave towards the house.  
However, one particular butler ignores Winston’s dismissal and stays behind; Benjamin.  
“Master, is there anything else you need?” Benjamin asks.  
Before Winston can respond, Benjamin continues, “Perhaps you’d like me to pour your tea for you?”  
Winston gives a subtle annoyed look and speaks to Benjamin, “No Benjamin. I can pour my own tea, and Lola’s too. Now, for the last time, you are dismissed.”  
Winston’s annoyed tone certainly spoke volumes. It made Lola rather surprised to hear Winston sound so irked. It also allowed Benjamin to get the hint.  
“Very well Master,” Benjamin bows, “If there’s anything you do need, let me know.”  
Benjamin leaves the garden leaving the two children alone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Now then,” Winston grabs the teapot firmly by the handle and the spout and reaches towards Lola’s teacup. To make it easier for her prince, Lola slides her teacup over to him.  
“Need any help?” Lola offers.  
“No, no, I’ve got it,” Winston refuses, “I’ve been training.”  
Winston continues to pour dark brown liquid into Lola’s teacup. Steam rose from the tea as it filled the cup. After Lola’s cup was full, he started pouring the tea into his own cup.  
Winston placed the teapot in the middle of the table and grabbed the sugar bowl that was next to it. He removed the lid from the sugar bowl.  
“Would you like some sugar?” Winston wonders.  
“Yes please,” Lola replies.  
Winston takes a spoon and uses it to scoop some sugar on it. He pours some sugar into Lola’s tea.  
“Any more?”   
“Yes. I’ll tell you when to stop.”  
Winston continues to pour a few more spoonfuls of sugar into Lola’s tea. After he has poured exactly four spoonfuls, Lola tells him to stop.  
Next, Winston takes the sugar and pours a few spoonfuls into his own tea.  
“I don’t see much point in putting sugar in your tea,” Lola comments.  
Winston looks up. He isn’t sure how to respond to that, so he raises an eyebrow.  
Lola places her elbows on the table and her hands underneath her chin.  
“You’re already so sweet,” Lola giggles as she bats her long eyelashes.  
It was rather flattering for Winston to be referred to as “sweet”. Usually he was called that by family and coworkers of his parents; so hearing that was nothing new to him. However, something about being called “sweet” by a girl his own age felt different; in the best possible way. And it strangely meant a lot more to him, especially coming from someone as feisty but lovely as Lola Loud.  
Winston gives a warm smile and starts chuckling in delight.  
The tea party continues without a hitch, with the two of them engaging in small talk.  
“Do your siblings have tea parties with you?” Winston wonders as he sips his tea with his pinky in the air.  
“Well, not willingly,” Lola admits, “I usually have to force...I mean, ask them.”  
Lola briefly looks Winston in the eyes. His beautiful eyes ultimately convinced her to be honest with him.  
“I have a confession to make,” Lola begins, “I actually do have to force my siblings to have tea parties with me. That’s because nobody except me likes them. The only one who seems to enjoy herself is Lily, but I think she just likes hanging out with me instead of the tea party itself.”  
Taking pity on his princess, Winston reaches across the table and squeezes Lola’s hand.  
“At least you have siblings to do stuff with,” Winston says, “Being an only child doesn’t always have it’s perks. Whenever I’d want to do something with somebody, I’d either have to do it with my parents or with my maids and butlers. Let me tell you, having a tea party with a bunch of grown-ups and you’re the only kid is lame.”  
Winston uses his other hand to grab Lola’s. Now he’s holding Lola’s hand tenderly between both of his.  
“That’s what made me want to invite you here. It’s never a dull moment when you’re around,” Winston whispers gently.  
Lola was so flattered by Winston’s statement that her pupils widen and she quietly sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know Winston, having a tea party in a garden is really romantic,” Lola sighs as she nibbles on a finger sandwich.  
“I’m glad you like it,” Winston comments, “You can thank Benjamin for that, since I’m pretty sure organizing it in the garden was his idea.”  
“It feels just like a fairy tale,” Lola whispers as she sips her tea.  
A small smirk appears on Winston’s face, “Thank you, my princess,” He says as he winks at her.  
Lola wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there, but she managed to maintain her composure.  
Before either of them knew it, their tea and snacks were gone.  
“So what should we do now?” Lola wonders.  
Without saying a word, Winston gets up from his chair and walks towards Lola. He places one hand behind his back and uses his other hand to grab Lola’s hand.  
“Would my princess like to take a walk around the garden with me?” Winston sighs with his eyelids drooping.  
While Lola squeezed Winston’s warm hand, her heartbeat increased and her eyes sparkled at her prince. This was an offer that she definitely couldn’t refuse, so she nodded.  
“Yes Winston. I would love that very much!” Lola sighs.  
They both leave the table and Winston leads Lola to the rose bushes that were next to their tea party.  
“Oooh, these are so beautiful!” Lola cries in amazement.  
“Aren’t they? And they take a long time to grow,” Winston says, “It’s worth the wait to see them in their full glory like this.”  
“Oh, speaking of glory, come with me,” Winston leads Lola to another bush. This bush has a bunch of dark blue flowers.  
“You see these? These are called morning glories,” Winston explains as he gently touches one with the tip of his finger.  
“Ooh, what a pretty blue,” Lola compliments.  
“I would say that they match your eyes, but your eyes are much too light. I feel like they match Lana’s eye instead,” Winston says.  
“You know, if you think the roses and morning glories are beautiful, then you haven’t seen anything yet. Follow me,” Winston pulled Lola’s arm in excitement as he lead her deeper into the garden.  
The next batch of flowers they come across are a very vibrant shade of orange. And of course as they glisten in the sun, they practically glow...like fire.  
“These fiery flowers are called marigolds,” Winston explains, “Now these are my mother’s pride and joy. She’s been growing these babies for months.”  
“They look like little balls of sunshine,” Lola gasps as she gazes at the fiery colored flowers.  
“I know. That’s why my mother is so determined to make them grow,” Winston sighs.  
After taking a tour of the garden, Winston shows Lola his swimming pool, which is located just a few feet away from his house. Lola is surprised that he has a swimming pool; and gets an idea.  
“Winstie Boo, do you think my siblings can swim here sometime?” Lola wonders.  
Winston glances at his swimming pool, “Sure, it seems big enough. But it’ll have to be cleaned before anyone can swim in it.”  
Lola looks at the swimming pool again and raises an eyebrow, “It looks clean to me.”  
Winston smirks and shakes his head, “Trust me, it needs to be cleaned. There’s gunky stuff on the bottom and there’s a dirt ring around it.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The patio door opens and Benjamin walks out.  
“Pardon me children, but dinner is ready,” Benjamin announced.  
Lola looks up at the sky and notices that the sun is still high in the sky. When she eats dinner at her own house, it’s usually when it’s dark. Or, at the very least, as the sun is going down.  
“What time is it?” Lola asks Benjamin.  
“It’s 5:00, Miss Lola,” Benjamin answers her, “Now come along. Your parents are waiting.”  
Benjamin turns around and goes back inside. Winston is about to follow when Lola taps him on the shoulder. He looks at her.  
“Isn’t it a little early to be eating dinner?” Lola wonders.  
“When does your family eat?” Winston asks.  
“When the sun’s going down.”  
“Well my parents say that it’ll be better to eat dinner early than late,” Winston explains, “They say that eating late makes people stay up all night.”  
“Oh I see now,” Lola says.  
Winston opens the patio door and leads Lola into the house towards the dining room. Lola smells the air and is able to recognize the scent as lasagna. She figured that since it’s made by a cook working for a wealthy family, it would probably taste more delicious than her father’s.  
“Hi Mom and Dad,” Winston greets his parents who are sitting at the dining table.  
“Hello,” They both greet in unison.  
Just like he had done during their tea party, Winston pulled Lola’s chair out for her, which she graciously accepted by whispering “thank you.”  
Winston had settled into his own seat right next to her.  
Winston’s father Louis clears his throat and claps his hands, which signals all the maids to bring the family their dinner. They bring steaming plates into the dining room and set them down in front of Louis, Olivia, Winston, and Lola.  
Once the steam clears, Lola is able to look at what’s on her plate. It looks like regular lasagna at first, but she notices that something appears to be amiss. There looks to be slimy green stuff in between the lasagna noodles and blended into the sauce.  
Huh? Lola takes her fork and starts folding back the top and middle layers of noodles only to find more of that green stuff.  
“So Lola, have you ever eaten spinach lasagna before?” Olivia wonders.  
This is spinach?! Lola panics in her mind.  
“Uh...no. This is my first time trying it,” Lola answers.  
“Oh you should definitely try it, it’s delicious,” Winston claims.  
Lola continues to use her fork to poke at her food. She was a little hesitant to eat it for several reasons. One, she was not too keen on spinach. So much so that she would usually beg to have something else whenever the rest of her family ate spinach. Two, until now, she has never even heard of spinach in lasagna.  
As she continues to use her fork to poke at her spinach lasagna, she’s a little conflicted about trying it. However, after briefly glancing at Winston, she started thinking about how wonderfully he has treated her all day.  
Winston is just so sweet. I hate to be rude after all he’s done for me.  
Against her better judgement, Lola picks up a chunk of lasagna with her fork. She makes sure that there’s plenty of spinach on there. She sticks the spinach lasagna in her mouth and eats it. Her eyes light up after realizing that, much to her surprise...she likes it!


	7. Chapter 7

After swallowing her bite, she faces the Milbourne family, “This is delicious!” She declares. And she means it.

“I’m glad you like it,” Louis says graciously, “You can thank our chef Hank for that.”

Dinner continues without a hitch; with Lola enjoying every bite of her spinach lasagna. Before anyone knew it, dinner was finished. Lola wiped her mouth with her napkin and gently pat her stomach in satisfaction.

“It looks like it’s time for dessert,” Olivia announces.

As soon as she said that, the same maids that brought the family their dinner was also bringing them dessert. Much to Lola’s delight, she and Winston got ice cream sundaes. Vanilla ice cream with chocolate and strawberry sauce dripped over it, chopped nuts, and a cherry on top.

“Oooooh yum, yum,” Lola sighed as she licked her lips.

Instead of ice cream, Louis and Olivia are instead served some pie. They each have one slice on their plate while the rest of the pie is placed in front of them, just in case they wanted more slices. While Lola glances at the red pie that Winston’s parents are eating, she initially thinks it’s cherry, but her assumption was removed when they mention what kind of pie it really is.

“Splendid, rhubarb pie. One of my favorites,” Louis replied as he grabbed his fork and knife.

As Winston’s parents indulge in their rhubarb pie, Lola was suddenly reminded of Lana; which was really strange because Lana is allergic to rhubarb. Maybe the name just reminded her of her twin?

About halfway through dessert, Winston had an announcement to make. In order to gain his parents’ attention, he grabbed his spoon and lightly tapped it against his glass of water. Ding.

His parents and Lola look up at him now that he had their attention.

“I have something to say, if you don’t mind,” Winston announced, “This day has been very fun, and I thoroughly enjoyed having Lola here.”

“With that said, I have a question for you,” Winston pauses as he starts twiddling his thumbs, “Can Lola please spend the night?”

The parents and Lola’s eyes widen for entirely different reasons. Louis and Olivia are quite surprised that their only son wants a girl to sleep over his house. Not that they disapprove of such a notion, it was just very unexpected.

Lola is absolutely ecstatic that Winston wants her to sleep over. When they were in his room a few hours ago, she saw that his bed was the only bed in there. And after the gentlemanly way he has treated her, there was no way he would make her sleep on the floor. Which meant that she would be sharing a bed with a boy. It was like a dream come true!

“Even though we are fine with it,” Louis began, “Lola needs to ask her parents for their permission.”

Without being summoned, a butler brings a telephone and places it next to Lola.

“Thank you,” Lola picks up the receiver and starts to dial her home phone number.

It rings for a while until someone answers, who is Lincoln.

“Hello?” Lincoln answers.

“Lincoln? It’s Lola. If Mom and Dad are home, can you put them on please?” Lola requests.

“Oh sure, hold on,” Lincoln gets off the phone.

There is a slight pause as she waits for her parents to get on the line. There’s muffled background noise until she finally hears her parents’ voices.

“Lola honey, it’s Mom,” Rita says as she talks to her daughter.

“Hi Mom. Listen, I’m still at Winston’s and he wants me to spend the night,” Lola explains.

“Hold on a minute sweetie, you need to ask your father,” Rita can be heard calling Lynn Sr’s name in the background.

Finally Lynn Sr gets on, “Hey, your mother says you needed to talk to me?”

“Yeah. So Winston wants me to spend the night here,” Lola repeats, “So can I, please?”

“You mean...sleep over?” Lynn Sr questions.

“Yeah. His parents already said yes but I needed to ask you guys,” Lola pleads, “Pretty please? I’m having so much fun here.”

She didn’t want them to say no, so she continued to plea, “Come on, it’s Friday. I can tell Winston to bring me home really early in the morning,” She begs, “Please, please, please?! Just for tonight?”

There’s a few seconds of silence, except for some muffled background noise of the rest of the Loud family. Lola tried to be patient, but the silence was killing her.

“You there?” She squeaks.

“Honey...you've never slept over someone’s house before,” Rita points out.

“You also don’t have any of your stuff,” Lynn Sr says.

They pause again before continuing, “But if you say that you enjoy being there…” Lynn Sr states.

“Then I suppose it would be Ok for you to spend the night,” Rita accepts.

“(Gasp) Does that mean I can?!” Lola squeals.

“Yes you can!” Rita and Lynn Sr cry happily in unison.

“Eeeee! Thank you Mom and Dad, you’re the best! I love you, I love you! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lola hangs up the phone.

She’s quite cute when she’s excited, Winston thinks to himself.

“I’m glad that your parents let you stay over,” Winston acknowledges aloud.

“Boy I am too,” Lola sighs, “But where am I gonna sleep?”

“In my room of course. We’ll have to share my bed if you don’t mind,” Winston points out.

Of course, I’d love to share your bed with you.

“Sure, that would be great,” Lola replies.

“I might have a nightgown that you can borrow,” Olivia states, “It might be a little big for you though.”

“That’s Ok, I don’t mind,” Lola grabs the tip of her hair and looks at it, “Excuse me Mrs. Milbourne, do you have any hair curlers I can borrow too?”

Winston raises an eyebrow and Lola smirks at him, “How do you think I keep my hair this beautiful?”

“Of course,” Winston replies while smirking back.

“I do have hair curlers. I use them myself,” Olivia says.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, it’s almost bedtime. The two children go upstairs to Winston’s bedroom, with Lola carrying a neatly folded pink nightgown and 6 pink hair curlers; all belonging to Mrs. Milbourne.

When the two of them make it to his bedroom, Winston leads Lola to his private bathroom. As Lola admires it, Winston gets down on his knees and opens the cupboard under the sink.

“I might have a spare toothbrush for you. Hopefully,” Winston says as he searches for one.

It takes him no less than 5 seconds to find exactly what he was looking for. And the toothbrush is pink, no less.

“Here you go Princess,” Winston hands Lola the pink toothbrush.

“Thank you Winston,” Lola thanks him.

Winston opens the bathroom door and steps out, “I’ll give you a little privacy. Once you’re finished, it’ll be my turn.” He closes the door.

“(Sigh) He’s such a gentleman,” Lola whispers.

Lola spots a black comb on the sink. She remembered that she has seen Winston using this comb before while out in public. She was debating on whether or not she should use it because this was Winston’s comb. Then again, she needed to comb or brush her hair so that she can properly place her hair curlers in.

I’m sure he won’t mind.

After she’s finished using the restroom and grooming herself, Lola steps out of the bathroom, with the hair curlers neatly placed in her hair. Because the nightgown she was given was so long, she had to slightly lift up the bottom so that she doesn’t trip. Despite its length, the nightgown was very comfortable.

Winston was patiently waiting on his bed with a pair of neatly folded light blue pajamas next to him. He looks up and sees that Lola is finished.

“You can use it now,” Lola tells him.

“Alright,” Winston grabs his pajamas and walks into the bathroom, “I’ll be right out.”

After he closes the door behind him, the first thing he notices is that his comb had blonde strands of hair in it. The last time he used it was this morning, and everytime he does use it, he always wipes the hair off of it with tissue. Because of that, he was able to conclude that Lola used it.

Winston was more confused than angry, but he ultimately decided to let it slide since he couldn’t be mad at Lola for something as tribial as this. Instead he grabs some tissue and wiped the hair off the comb, just like he usually did. Once he finishes cleaning his comb, he proceeds to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth using his own toothbrush; which was blue.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While waiting for her prince, Lola sat down on his bed, which was very comfortable. She then gazed across the room; specifically in the area where Lana’s bed would be if it were here. When she realizes just how empty it is without Lana around, Lola started to feel strangely homesick for her twin. She gets off Winston’s bed and looks out the window, sighing all the while.

After 2 and a half minutes of preparing himself for bed, Winston steps out of the bathroom. His pajamas contain a light blue long sleeved pajama shirt and light blue pajama pants. He stretches and yawns, “I’m beat.”

He glances towards his window and notices that Lola is still standing there and staring outside. This time, she has her right elbow on the windowsill and her right hand is resting on her cheek. She lets out another sigh.

With a look of concern on his face, Winston approaches Lola and places a hand on her left shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Winston whispers.

“Not really,” Lola confesses, “I think I’m homesick; especially for Lana. I’m not used to sleeping without her in the same room.”

Taking pity on his princess, Winston brings Lola’s left hand up to his lips and kisses it in order to comfort her. It works since it makes Lola feel a little better.

“Come to bed,” Winston whispers calmly.

Lola grabs Winston’s hand as the two of them walk to bed. Winston pulls back the comforter and sheets. He decides to get in bed first so that he’s closest to the wall. Once he lies down, he pats his bed, indicating for Lola to get in. After she lies down, Winston pulls the sheets and comforter over them, wrapping the both of them nice and warm. The two of them are facing each other.

“Are you feeling any better?” Winston says gently.

“Um...a little; but I still kinda miss Lana,” Lola mumbles.

Winston takes his index finger and places it underneath Lola’s chin. “I have an idea. Maybe I can sing you a lullaby to help you sleep.”

Lola’s eyes widen in both surprise and happiness. She nods her head in approval.

“Here goes,” Winston clears his throat and proceeds to sing a lullaby that she completely improvised.

“Go to sleep little princess  
Drift off to Dreamland  
Where a land of beauty awaits you  
Where the stars shine bright  
And twinkle away  
Much like the sparkle of your eyes  
Close your eyes little princess  
It’s time for you to sleep now  
May your thoughts and your dreams  
Be filled with happiness and love  
You can think of me if you wish  
Or thoughts of a magical world  
No matter what you dream of  
Sleep now and dream in peace.”

Winston notices that Lola has a sweet smile on her face and her eyes are starting to flutter closed. He eventually falls asleep himself.

It’s unknown exactly what time this happened, but in the middle of the night, Lola decided that there was something that she had to do. She was just so grateful for all the things that happened today that she needed to show her appreciation for what Winston has done.

So, spur of the moment, completely on impulse, she did it. Lola leaned over close to Winston’s face and kissed him on the lips. Well, it was really more of a quick peck as opposed to a legitimate kiss. After she had given him the peck, she quickly pulled away and closed her eyes to give the impression she was sleeping.

A little after the kiss, Lola legitimately was asleep, so she was unaware of her surroundings. Unbeknownst to her, Winston had opened one of his eyes and looked at Lola. The kiss took him completely by surprise, so he blushed slightly. However, he gave a small grin as he fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Lola was greeted by a large sunbeam creeping into the room through the window. In the middle of the night, she had turned around so that she was facing the window. This is why she was able to feel the sunlight hit her face. As she slowly opened one of her eyes, she almost forgot where she was. But she soon realized that she was in Winston’s room; and she was able to sleep through the night.  
Lola turned towards the wall to say good morning to Winston. But, much to her horror, Winston was gone. He must've gotten up before her.  
Lola frantically sat up, “Winston?! Where are you?”  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the bedroom door opens and Winston walks in with Benjamin. Winston is fully dressed and is holding a piece of paper in his hand.  
“Here I am,” Winston greeted.  
“Oh thank goodness,” Lola sighed in relief.  
“Did you sleep well Princess?” Winston wonders.  
“Oh yeah I did,” Lola briefly yawns and stretches, “I think that lullaby really helped.”  
“I’m glad you think that,” Winston walks up to Lola and shows her the piece of paper in his hand, “See this? I had Benjamin help me write down the lullaby for you. If you say it helped, then maybe someone can sing it to you.”  
Lola got out of bed and stood next to Winston, “Oh Winston, that’s so sweet. Thank you!”  
Lola, once again spur of the moment, threw her arms around Winston and gave him a big hug. Despite it catching him a little off guard, Winston returns the hug.  
“Pardon me, Miss Lola,” Benjamin intervenes, “Your parents called and they would like you home right away.”  
“Ok then. Thank you Benjamin,” Lola thanks him.  
Winston turns to Benjamin, “You’re dismissed now.”  
“Before I go, is there anything else you need?” Benjamin insisted.  
Winston glances at Lola to see if she needs anything else. She shakes her head no.  
“Benjamin, we don’t need anything else,” Winston reassures him.  
“Very well.” Benjamin leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  
“That reminds me,” Lola taps Winston on the shoulder, “What’s the deal with Benjamin? Why’s he constantly asking if there’s things you need?”  
“There’s actually an interesting story behind that,” Winston explains, “Benjamin has been working for my parents for many years. According to them, when I was born, he fell in love with me instantly. He’s never had a wife or children of his own, so it’s like he felt this ‘special connection’ with me.”  
“So in a strange way, he’s more than my butler. He’s practically my best friend,” Winston concludes.  
“Oooh I understand,” Lola says.  
“You know, this morning when I woke up, I asked a maid to wash your gown for you. I put it in the bathroom for you to change,” Winston replies.  
Wow, is there anything this boy won’t do for me?  
“Thanks. I’ll go change now,” Lola places the paper that the lullaby is written on Winston’s bed and heads towards the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later, Lola comes out of the bathroom. As soon as she does, Benjamin comes into the room.  
“Miss Lola, are you ready to go?” Benjamin asks.  
“Oh, yeah I am,” Lola says.  
“Very well then,” Benjamin leaves the room again.  
Just as she was about to follow Benjamin out the door, Winston grabs Lola by the arm.  
“Hey listen, before you go, I have a question for you,” Winston requested.  
“Sure, what is it?” Lola says.  
Winston removed his hand from Lola’s shoulder and rubs the back of his head in nervousness.  
“Ok, so I've noticed that you've been very impressed by my wealth and how rich I am,” Winston mutters, “So I have to wonder…”  
Winston bites his bottom lip and looks downward. His nervous demeanor was concerning for Lola, so she tilts her head.  
“Yes Winston?” She wonders.  
No longer wanting to beat around the bush, Winston faces Lola and looks at her with a stone-faced serious expression.  
“Would you like me even if I didn’t have a dime to my name? Meaning if I wasn’t rich, would you still like me?”  
Lola raised both her eyebrows in surprise at the prospect that his money was even a factor in her admiration for him.  
To reassure him that wasn’t the case, Lola places her thumb and index finger underneath Winston’s chin.  
“Of course I would Winston,” Lola reassures sweetly, “I don’t like you for your money. I like you for your personality and charm. Even if you were dirt poor, as long as you are still charming and sweet, I’ll still like you a lot.”  
Winston heaved a small sigh of relief after learning that and smiled at her. Then he bends his arm at the elbow.  
“I’ll take you home,” Lola wraps her arm around Winston’s arm.  
As the two of them walk down the hall, they are greeted by Stefano, who comes charging towards them, barking and wagging his tail all the while.  
“Stefano, stay still!” Winston commanded. Stefano stops panting and wagging his tail. He stands still looking at his master.  
Lola grinned and held her hand out at Stefano; which the dog sniffed and licked.  
“I’m leaving now, bye Stefano,” Lola sighed as she started petting the dog on the head. Stefano closed his eyes in satisfaction as Lola pet his head.  
After that, Winston and Lola continue walking down the hallway and down the stairs. When the two of them reach the bottom of the stairs, they spot Olivia and Louis sitting at the dining table patiently waiting for their breakfast.They turn to the kids and smile.  
“I must say Lola, you were such a wonderful guest to have here,” Olivia compliments.  
“Thank you Mrs. Milbourne,” Lola says as she curtsies in response.  
Louis gets up from his seat and struts towards the children. Once again, just like the previous day, Louis got down to their level and held Lola’s hand in both of his.  
“You were a lovely guest,” Louis begins, “If you decide to visit again, we would love to have you back.”  
Once again, Louis tenderly kisses Lola on the hand. Despite her giving Winston a peck on the lips being much more magical, she was still flattered by Louis’ kissing on her hand.  
“Thank you Mr. Milbourne,” Lola thanks him.  
“I’m going with Roger to take Lola home, if that’s Ok,” Winston says.  
“Oh of course,” Louis hands Lola a blueberry muffin from the table, “Here, take a muffin for the road.”  
“Thank you again Mr. Milbourne,” Lola graciously takes the treat that was offered to her.  
“Goodbye,” She bids farewell to Winston’s parents.  
“Goodbye,” They bid back.  
“Come along princess,” Winston leads her out the door and down the steps towards the limo where Roger is awaiting them.  
“Where do you live sweetie?” Roger asks.  
“1216 Franklin Avenue,” Lola answers as she climbs into the limo. Once everyone is securely inside the vehicle, Roger types in Lola’s address in the GPS and drives off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It takes them a whopping 5 ½ minutes to finally get to the Loud house. Winston offers to walk Lola to the front door, which she graciously accepts. As she opens the limo door, she tosses out the muffin wrapper onto the ground and wipes off the crumbs from the muffin off her dress.  
Rather than wrapping their arms around each other or holding hands, the two of them just walk side by side to the front door of the Loud house. As they got closer, Winston was able to hear the muffled sounds of hullabaloo coming from the inside; to which he couldn’t help but chuckle at.  
Lola and Winston face each other, “Thank you for yesterday. I really had fun spending time with you and sleeping over,” Lola thanks graciously.  
“It was my pleasure having you,” Winston replies calmly, “Maybe I can come over here to your house sometime.”  
After what sounded like a glass breaking and someone yelling came from inside the house, Lola was a little hesitant towards Winston’s suggestion of visiting her house. However, the sincerity in his sky blue eyes really spoke to her and showed that he was serious about visiting her home one day.  
“Yeah maybe you can,” She sighs.  
“Oh, before I go…” Winston grabbed both of Lola’s hands and held them in both his hands. He then used his thumbs to gently massage Lola’s knuckles.  
“Thank you for the kiss you gave me last night,” Winston whispers gently.  
Lola’s eyes widen as she continues gripping onto Winston’s warm hands.  
Winston then used his right hand to gently brush some of Lola’s hair behind her ear and then caress her cheek.  
“Allow me to return the favor my princess,” Then it happened: Winston gently kissed Lola on the cheek.  
Lola’s eyes started twinkling as she took in what just happened. She loved it when he kissed her hand, but having his lips caress her cheek felt even more magical. She blushed as she touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers.  
“Goodbye Lola,” Winston released his hands from Lola’s palms and leaves towards his limo.  
After he goes in the limo, he waves at Lola through the window and she waves back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After watching the black limousine disappear in the distance, she goes back inside the house. The loud and wild nature of her house is definitely a tone change from the calm and quiet nature of Winston’s house. For the most part, her siblings barely acknowledge her except for the occasional side glance and wave as they make their way towards the dining room.  
Rita peeks her head into the living room and greets her young daughter, “Oh you’re back; just in time for breakfast.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute, I just have to put something in my room first,” Lola heads upstairs to her room.  
When she gets there, she sees Lana lying on her own bed with her hand on her stomach and breathing slowly. She still looked a little sickly from her stomach bug.  
“Feeling any better?” Lola asks.  
“A little; I've just been resting,” Lana groans.  
“Maybe you should try eating something. I heard breakfast is ready,” Lola suggested.  
Lana slowly got up from her bed and limped out of the room as slow as possible.  
“I’ll meet you down there,” Lola bid her twin goodbye.  
Lola looked carefully at the paper that Winston had written her lullaby on. As she observed the excellent penmanship, she happened to look down towards the bottom and saw that Winston had signed his name and written “xoxo” underneath his signature.  
Lola kissed the lullaby and placed it under pillow.


End file.
